From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Day Out
'''From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Day Out '''or '''Royal Day Out: A From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess E-Short '''is an e-book novella of the middle-grade book series by Meg Cabot. It was released in 2016. Book Description Olivia Grace Clarisse Mignonette Harrison never thought that being a real life PRINCESS OF GENOVIA could ever be boring, but with all of the news vans and paparazzi staked out in front of the palace, the whole family has been on lockdown for weeks. So when Grandmère suggests a shopping trip to buy a small present for Princess Mia, Olivia jumps at the chance - especially since the shopping trip comes with the promise of lunch at the Royal Genovian Yacht Club (makers of the best ice cream sundae in the world)! Surely nothing could go wrong with such a simple day out, could it? Timeline The novella takes place on Saturday, May 30, 2015. Plot Summary Olivia Harrison is settling in to her new home in Genovia, but the family is hardly ever able to leave the palace due to the paparazzi constantly surrounding the palace. Mia Thermopolis is suffering near-constant morning sickness from her pregnancy, though she helps Grandmère to teach Olivia princess lessons, such as how to write a proper thank you note. Grandmère plans to get Mia a gift to help her cope with the stress of planning a wedding on top of being pregnant. Olivia asks if she can come with Grandmère, which she agrees to. Grandmère plans to get lunch after at the Royal Genovian Yacht Club and mentions a lunch with Bianca Ferrari that she believes has gotten lost in the mail, though Olivia suspects she may not be invited at all. Grandmère and Olivia leave but are swarmed by paparazzi. They arrive at Genovian Jewelers by the Sea where Olivia is enamored by the crystal animals, but the salesperson offends Grandmère by calling her "dear," so they leave. Grandmère and Olivia go straight to the Royal Genovian Yacht Club where the maître d' Rudolpho has their drinks ready for them. Grandmère asks to be taken to Bianca Ferrari's table, but Rudolpho protests so Grandmère goes there herself. The Baroness' table is completely full of Purple Hat club members with no room for Grandmère or Olivia. Baroness Ferrari asks Grandmère if she has forgotten something as she lingers over their table, but Grandmère says it seems apparent that the Baroness is the one that has forgotten something. Baroness Ferrari tells Grandmère that they didn't forget her invitation - she was voted out due to her recent family circumstance, Olivia. Grandmère goes white and tells Baroness Ferrari that she wasn't referring to her invitation, but to the Baroness's manners, which are clearly forgotten, and calls her a rude, ill-mannered, ignorant woman and has Rudolpho take her and Olivia to their regular table. Grandmère tells Olivia that when you grow up you sometimes have to have friends you don't like for political reasons, then trying to change the subject suggests changing Mia's wedding colors from cream to purple. Some of the men from the bar approach and ask to speak to Grandmère, as they are the husbands of most of the women in the Purple Hat club. Grandmère reveals to Olivia that most of the men are wanted white-collar criminals hiding out in Genovia, which shocks Olivia. She suggests calling the police on them - as that would be the best gift Mia could ask for. Grandmère, realizing she is no longer in their club, agrees. At dinner that evening Mia is on and off the phone with dignitaries who are upset that some of their countrymen have been arrested by Interpol, but Mia tells them that there is nothing she can do about it. Mia is thrilled about all the arrests, but Grandmère has another present for her - the crystal cat from the jewelry store, and a crystal horse for Olivia, and she reminds Olivia that she will expect a thank you note. Category:Middle School